otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Demon, Snake, Dragon, and Man
PM Omniance: June 9th 6:45 a.m. Santa Monica, Budget Apartments PM | Edited 5:35:17 PM Omniance: Odie: He walks up the stairs, passing by Stacy's apartment, he almost thinks to knock on her door, but just chooses to skip it since he doesn't want an ear-full. As he reaches Fred's apartment he knocks a few times. He looks over at Hunter as he waits for a moment. This is the apartment of the chick that broke my ribs. PM Arbi: Hunter: He looks around the cheap looking apartment, he's only seen places this bad looking on TV. Is she a crack addict?... PM Omniance: Odie: Vampires have low standards I guess. He shrugs as the door opens. Fred, hey. Fred: She's in a tank top and pajama bottoms. Officer Odie. She looks at Hunter, strangely. ...Here on business? Odie: I am. He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a picture. There's been a string of killings a few blocks from here, and this guy. He holds out a picture of Yuri, it's kind of old but he doesn't look very different these days. Is who we're looking for. PM Arbi: Hunter: He's taken aback when he sees Fred. He expected a woman in her fifties that smells like cat urine but she's possibly the most pretty looking girl he's ever seen, he looks almost entranced by her beauty. PM Omniance: Fred: She grabs the picture. Yeah... I've seen this guy... She almost looks confused. He was umm... She looks down the hall. Come in, I'll tell you all about it. A few minutes later, Fred has explained her little adventure where she rescued a woman from some other vampires, and how Yuri helped her escape. Something in the apartment smells really delicious to Hunter. Odie: He helped you? Did he say anything? Fred: She shrugs, then yawns slightly. Just to get out of there, then he was gone. PM Arbi: Hunter: His nose twitches slightly while the two of them are talking, he looks around and sees the source of the smell is coming from the drawer beside the TV. He starts blushing. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks to Hunter for a moment, then back to Fred. Well he's dangerous. I'd stay away from him. If you see him again, call me, he was a close friend of mine. Fred: Damn you must be popular. She looks down at the photograph again, then holds it out to him. You seem to know just about everyone. Odie: I hear that a lot. She shrugs. It's weird because I don't really have any friends... He laughs awkwardly. PM Arbi: Hunter: Could I have a drink? He looks at Fred. PM Omniance: Odie: He takes the photo from Fred. Umm... Fred: Sure, all I really have is water though. She walks over to her fridge. PM Arbi: Hunter: He looks back towards her drawer while she walks into her little kitchen. I don't drink water... PM Omniance: Fred: She stops and turns to look at him, then looks at Odie. Odie: We'll pick you up something on the way back. PM Arbi: Hunter: He looks at Odie with pleading eyes. PM Omniance: Odie: He sounds confused. Are you really that thirsty? Fred: Well umm... What do you drink? She raises an eyebrow at him. PM Arbi: Hunter: Animal blood but I've never tried human before. They can see the enjoyment on his face as he says this next part. It smells really nice. PM Omniance: Fred: She looks at Odie. He's a vampire? She looks back to Hunter. He doesn't look like a vampire... Odie: He looks really nervous. I don't think drinking human blood would be a good thing for you Hunter. PM Arbi: Hunter: But vampires drink it all the time. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at Fred nervously. Fred: I only drink it if there's nothing else... I umm... Generally try not to. PM Arbi: Marcus: The apartment door opens and he walks in, already talking before he sees them. Fred, have you- He stops when he sees Odie and Hunter. Officer?... PM Omniance: Fred: Oh, they were just here on a follow... They're looking for a... Murderer of some kind... Kinda strange that you'd come straight here. She looks at Odie. Odie: I was actually hoping you could pass the picture around your vampire network or something? I didn't think you'd actually seen him. Fred: She looks at Marcus. PM Arbi: Marcus: Odie, didn't we tell you not to go around telling everyone about... He whispers loudly. Vampires... PM | Edited 6:12:25 PM Omniance: Odie: I didn't tell anyone, I came here and asked her. She's the only one I know. The last thing I need right now is some Vampires hunting me down for knowing "too much". PM Arbi: Marcus: He motions to Hunter. PM Arbi: Hunter: He looks at Marcus and then at Odie, he's not sure what's going on. PM Omniance: Odie: He's my little brother, he's not gonna tell anyone. He shrugs. PM Arbi: Hunter: I told Tate. PM Omniance: Odie: What? When? Are you guys psychically linked now? You haven't been near a phone all morning. PM | Edited 6:19:36 PM Arbi: Hunter: I couldn't sleep last night so I called him... Marcus: He walks up beside Fred and looks back at the two brothers while they're talking. PM Omniance: Fred: She murmurs very quietly. This is kinda weird... PM Arbi: Marcus: He nods slowly. PM Omniance: Odie: He sighs. I'm pretty sure I told you not to tell anyone. PM Arbi: Hunter: I tell Tate everything. He's my bestfriend. PM Omniance: Odie: Lucas and Ricky are my friends and I didn't tell them. He sighs. Sorry, Fred. He looks to her. PM Arbi: Hunter: But Lucas was a vampire. You didn't need to tell him. PM Omniance: Odie: He sighs. Fred: Was? He's not anymore? She raises an eyebrow at them. Odie: Umm... Yeah I guess he got some kind of cure. PM Arbi: Marcus: Wait, there's a cure? PM Omniance: Odie: I think it was a time-sensitive thing. His brother had to get it to him in under an hour or something. I never really paid any attention to it because I didn't believe him, sorry... PM | Edited 6:32:48 PM Arbi: Marcus: He doesn't look mad that the cure is time sensitive but he does look more hopeful knowing there's one out there. No need to say sorry, Odie. Is there anything else we can help you with before you go? PM Omniance: Odie: Well. Even thought you got me some great info, I guess it'd still be a good idea to try and circle this around, if you can? He holds the picture of Yuri back out to the two of them. It would help a lot. PM Arbi: Marcus: He takes the picture and looks down at it. It takes him a moment to realize who this is. This is... Ricky's friend. PM Omniance: Odie: Umm, yeah. Kinda. He has a twin brother, so if you saw him with Ricky, it probably wasn't him. PM Arbi: Marcus: He hands the picture to Fred and takes out his wallet, taking out a folded up picture and showing Odie. It's a picture of Ricky, Lucas and Yuri all standing in a apartment that Odie has never seen. Ricky gave this to me. He told me he'd been missing for a long time and thought there was a chance I might see him at the nightclub. He pauses, sounding a little concerned. What happened to him? PM | Edited 6:44:14 PM Omniance: Odie: I'm not entirely sure. He looks at the picture grimly. ...From what I understand Yuri got into heavy drug-use... Then just went downhill from there. He's the prime suspect in a multiple homicide, but I think someone else... Coerced him... If he even did it at all, that is. PM Arbi: Marcus: He looks at Fred before looking back at Odie. We'll call you right away if we see him. PM Omniance: Odie: Thanks. You guys have been a big help. Fred: We have? She looks over at Hunter. Odie: Yeah. Fred: ...You're welcome then... She smirks slightly. PM | Edited 6:48:20 PM Arbi: Hunter: He follows Odie out the door, giving Fred a small wave goodbye before he leaves with him. PM Omniance: Fred: She waves back at him, then closes it behind them. I'm really tired. I think I'll have a drink, then lay down. She sighs and walks over to the small desk, opening the door. PM Arbi: The bloodpack is still in the drawer, for some reason Hunter didn't grab it despite how much he wanted to. PM Omniance: Fred: She grabs it and turns to look at Marcus. Hope Odie finds his friend. PM Omniance: Odie: He's walking down the alleyway with hunter, dialing Ricky's number. PM Arbi: Meanwhile... PM Arbi: Ricky: He feels his cellphone vibrating in his pocket and takes it out, looking the caller ID over before answering. Odie? PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks up at Ricky, almost done with the glyph on the floor. The entire thing is glowing a dim pale-green color. Odie: His voice comes over the phone. Hey I met with some people about Yuri. One of them said that they saw Yuri in the same play I did, and he actually helped her escape from some thugs. It sounded like he didn't act anything like from when me and Lucas saw him. That's good news right? PM Arbi: Ricky: It could be- His voice cuts off as Odie just hears static briefly. but we can't really- Odie just hears silence before the static returns. His voice becomes clear again. -doesn't change anything. PM Omniance: Odie: I can't hear you, you're breaking up. Lucas: He sits back on his ankles. Half the chalk is used up. What's he saying? PM Arbi: Ricky: He keeps cutting out... He raises his cellphone up and sees the signal is really bad. Odie, can you hear me? Odie just hears quiet static on his end until the call finally drops. It's the signal... I can't get any bars in here. PM Omniance: Lucas: What'd he say? He looks up at Ricky. Something good I hope. PM Arbi: Ricky: He said he met with some people about Yuri. Apparently he helped one of them escape from some thugs and was acting different than when you and him talked with him. PM Omniance: Lucas: So he's definitely still in there somewhere... He smiles a little and stands up. PM Arbi: Ricky: He nods and looks down at the glyphs. PM Omniance: Lucas: It's ready... He looks down, then back up at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: What about you? He looks back at him. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. Between these damn nightmares and Yuri, summon a demon just seems like more stress. He looks to Ricky. But maybe this is what the dreams are for. PM | Edited 7:25:37 PM Arbi: Ricky: We won't know until we try... He looks back down at the green glowing glyph and takes out his cross, raising it up a bit and squeezing it as he looks at Lucas. Ready. PM Omniance: Lucas: He holes out his hand. This is going to be a bit different than talking to Billy. He sighs, and holds his hand over one of the large circles near the edge of the inside of the glyph. He winces and opens his hand, and his palm slashes open, and blood drips out down onto the glyph. It lights up and then vanishes. Lucas quickly steps back, pulling his hand back and clutching it into a fist. PM Arbi: The room is quiet and nothing appears to be happening. PM Omniance: Lucas: he looks around. ...I would say... That I fucked it up but... I'm pretty sure I didn't... He looks around. PM | Edited 7:32:41 PM Arbi: The entire library suddenly starts shaking. It feels like a powerful earthquake as all the books from the shelves immediately start flying out of the bookcases. It isn't long before one of the bookcases falls over. PM | Edited 7:32:18 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Ricky, struggling to stay standing. PM Arbi: Ricky: He isn't sure what to do as he watches the book pedestal tumble over, the Prince's book hitting the ground and closing as the library continues to shake. Is this part of the summoning?! PM Omniance: Lucas: He stumbles to one of the large couches and grabs onto it. I don't know he always kicked me out before he actually summoned the thing! PM Arbi: The earthquake slows down for a second before immediately stopping. The library is a complete mess and it's a miracle the ceiling hasn't collapsed as there's cracks all over with dust falling down every so often. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Uhh... He looks around, fixing his hair slightly. Oops? PM Arbi: Ricky: He quickly steps back before another bookcase falls down in front of them, covering the glowing glyph on the ground. Christ, Vera... PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't remember there ever being an earthquake. I think I'd have felt that... He looks up at the ceiling. ...Maybe it's because I'm just... Not as powerful as the Prince was... Or maybe... The dream was just inaccurate... Or I didn't draw the summoning Glyph right. He sighs. PM | Edited 7:50:05 PM Arbi: There's something or someone standing on a potted plant on a nearby bookcase. It's so small that none of them have noticed it at all. The creature, which only stands at about one foot tall continues to just stand on the shelf, looking away from both Lucas and Ricky while standing perfectly still. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Maybe I should try again. He starts looking around for the chalk, kicking a book out the way. Or maybe I shouldn't... I don't think this place could survive a second event like that. He looks up, and then something catches his eye and he looks over at it the small creature. He whispers quietly. ...Or maybe I don't need to... PM Arbi: Demon: The creature looks back at Lucas before jumping down from the bookcase onto the ground. His voice sounds normal, sounding more like an adult than a child Like Totenkopf, you seek information. The creature looks strange, like a naked humanoid with a long lock of green hair coming from his head and wearing a red cape or cloak behind him as his only clothing. PM Omniance: Lucas: Well I guess you would know. He looks at Ricky for a moment, then back tot he demon. PM Arbi: Demon: He looks at Lucas. Do you wish to challenge me then? PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? He looks at Ricky again. PM Arbi: Ricky: He doesn't feel intimidated at all by this little demon. Is that how the Prince got his information? Demon: Yes, you must prove your fighting skill to me. His strange large eyes look towards Ricky. This is the only way. PM Omniance: Lucas: Well umm... Do we both fight you, or only one of us? He doesn't seem very intimidated either, but at the same time he's being cautious. PM Arbi: Demon: You may choose a third to fight with you. PM Omniance: Lucas: Three against one? He looks over to Ricky again. That... Hardly seems fair? He shrugs, completely unsure. PM Arbi: Demon: He looks at Lucas, his eyes make him appear like he's starting to lose his patience. PM Omniance: Natalya: Three against one seems fair to me. She seems to be suddenly standing amidst the fallen tomes, between two of the larger shelves. Her green-yellow eyes are fixed on the small creature, and she has a stone-faced expression. PM Arbi: Ricky: His eyes widen a little and he takes a step back, it's obvious to him that this must be the new Prince. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks to her, momentarily thinking that she doesn't look like a reptile at all. Natalya: She seems to almost glide forward, over the books, as her long black-silken dress drags behind her. Her eyes dart to Ricky. Summoning a demon in my home? Her voice sounds strange, though it's stern, it's almost emotionless, rather, both Ricky and Lucas somehow get a general feeling that she's angry, rather than hearing it in the tone of her voice. She narrows her eyes as she looks at him. PM Arbi: Ricky: He feels his body freeze a little, despite wanting to take a step forward he can't stop looking at her to do so. After a moment he just says. We need the name of a demon to save someone... PM Omniance: Natalya: She seems to move slowly, but somehow she's already right in front of Ricky. She reaches up and runs her hand down the side of his face as she looks up at him, her silver nails grazing his skin ever so slightly. They feel like they might cut him despite her only barely touching him. Demons... Demons... Demons... Her eyes break from his and she looks down to his tattooed arm. She runs the fingers of her other hand up the side of it. Lucas: He's starting to get annoyed, and uncomfortable with the way she's touching his boyfriend. PM | Edited 8:26:07 PM Arbi: Ricky: He doesn't move, feeling like if he does she might cut him with her sharp feeling nails. He sounds more angry than scared when he finally speaks. What are you doing?... PM Omniance: Natalya: You have a quality about you. Something I've not seen in a long time. Lucas: ...Are you going to help us or not? We're in a hurry. Natalya: She turns and glares at Lucas and he freezes up. I said it seemed... Fair. She turns and looks at the small demon, moving away from Ricky. I've never seen a demon of your like. PM Arbi: Demon: You have your third. All the books on the floor suddenly fly back into each of their bookcases. They don't stop there as all the furniture in library moves backwards, away from all of them until they're all set against a far off wall perfectly, leaving them a massive space to fight in. I accept your challenge. The three of them suddenly find themselves all standing next to each other, each of them facing this little demon. Music in the distance starts playing, it's clearly music made for fighting. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around, wondering where the music is coming from. Natalya: She narrows her eyes as everything flies away and creates the space. PM Arbi: Ricky: Three against one, this should be easy... He looks at Lucas. Let's finish this fast. PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a deep breath and the darkness of his ribs are set against an orange glow. Natalya: She looks to Lucas for a moment, standing between the two of them, she then looks to Ricky. Lucas: He takes a few steps forwards and breaths out a screaming stream of flames at the little demon. PM Arbi: Demon: He doesn't appear to be moving at all, standing perfectly still until the very last second. He moves around the screaming fire so quickly that almost looks like he vanishes. He stops in front of Ricky and jumps into the air, kicking down into his chest so hard that he leaves silhouettes behind him. He bounces off after and lands in front of him before immediately returning to his original position. Ricky: He flinches a little but he doesn't appear to get knocked back at all. As if his nervous system wasn't fast enough to tell him what happened his eyes suddenly roll back and he falls forward, knocked out. PM Omniance: Lucas: Ricky!? He looks at his boyfriend and anger quickly fills him. He turns and his chest flares with red-orange fire as it builds up in his lungs, and he lets loose another screaming gout of dragon's flame, this one is noticeably more powerful than the last. Natalya: She watches Ricky fall to the floor, her eyes fixed on him as he lay there, ignoring Lucas and the creature. PM Arbi: Demon: Like before he waits until the very last second to move, his little body dashing to the side before running up towards Natalya at incredible speed. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sweeps the flames around, still breathing out, trying to follow him as he moves. PM Arbi: Demon: He moves so fast while running that he vanishes, appearing behind Natalya facing away from her before he kicks backwards expertly, the force of this kick is strong enough to immediately send her forward, face planting into the floor in her human form. PM Omniance: Natalya: She lays there for a moment, letting out a quiet hissing sigh, and then slowly rises, almost lifting herself off of the ground like she were defying gravity. Her eyes and head immediately turn and fixated on the small demon. She seems to slowly grow taller as she moves towards the small creature, and her hands and knuckles crack as the silver nails on them extend and grow into large metallic claws. She suddenly lunges towards the demon with impossible speed, like a cobra snapping at prey, and slashes down at him. PM Arbi: Demon: He watches the metallic claws, to him they slow down to a snail's pace before he jumps out of the way and goes after Lucas. He dashes in front of him while he's recovering from his dragon breath and combo punches his stomach three times. He immediately follows it up by jumping, grabbing onto the top of his shirt, raising him off the ground before he slams him back down. PM Omniance: Natalya: A long scaled tail whips out of her dress and slams into the demon as it grabs Lucas by the shirt and hits him with enough for to launch him through the air. The neckline of Lucas's tank top is completely torn away along with the little demon. Lucas: He grabs his stomach and doubles over, falling to his knees and then to the side, letting out a quiet gasp of pain. PM Arbi: Demon: He hits the ground hard but does a front flip before he starts tumbling, catching himself like a martial artist. Phew... simply... amazing! The three of them suddenly find themselves all standing next to each other again, their injuries gone. Ricky: He looks like he's had better days, still feeling sore from the kick he received first. ...What... what happened?... Demon: The first demonstration of your skill is to see if you can harm me. I will answer your first question now... PM Omniance: Natalya: Where will I find a sufficient mate. She narrows her eyes and looks over at Ricky. Preferably one that I will not need devour. PM Arbi: Demon: An immortal creature stands atop the temple of a long lost titan. His seed will birth you the perfect child but at a great cost. Should you choose to have this child, he will one day begin his great and terrible destiny by devouring his family. PM Omniance: Natalya: She lets out a dull hiss and narrows her eyes. What a waste. She looks to Lucas, then slowly to Ricky. PM Omniance: Lucas: He rubs his stomach a little, thinking about his question carefully. My brother has entered into a pact with a demon known colloquially as the "Hat Man". I want to know the true name of this demon so that we can break this pact and free him. PM Arbi: Demon: His true name is Mellekiel. He is a demon who was released upon this world by the hands of man. This dark path you tread will end with death without the help of the girl who survived his knife. PM Omniance: Lucas: He narrows his eyes slightly. The girl who survived his knife... He goes silent in thought. Thank you for the generous answer... He looks back to the demon for a moment, then goes back to thinking. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at the demon. What's the name of the girl? Demon: Her name is Stacy Lee. She was closest to Yuri before the monster was awaken by the sun. There is nothing left but suffering for her. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks tot he demon. I'm assuming that those are the only three questions we get... PM Arbi: The bookshelves all immediately move back into place, each piece of furniture returning back to their original position. Everything appears as it started before the summoning, even the glyphs have vanished from the floor. The demon is gone. PM Omniance: Natalya: She turns and starts walking. This library is worth a great deal. She stops next to the pedestal, running her fingers over the book they used to summon the demon. ...And not just money. What would it take for you to part with it? Lucas: And leave it with something like you? ...That's not going to happen. Natalya: She pulls her fingers away from the book and looks to Ricky. As I suspected... PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks away just as she turns to look at him, knowing there's something about her eyes that he doesn't like. ...Let's go, Vera. We got everything we came for... PM Omniance: Lucas: You're not even supposed to be in here. He bends down and picks up the black chalk. Natalya: Then I will take my leave, little dragon. Her voice warps slightly as she finishing speaking, and she turns and vanishes behind one of the shelves. PM Arbi: Ricky: He almost wants to look back at her as she's leaving but he hesitates and decides not to. Mellekiel... Let's not forget that name... PM Omniance: Lucas: But let's not say it out loud too many times either... He look around at the library, taking it all in. I hope we never have to come back here... He looks down and shakes his head as he grips the black chalk tightly.